


heart to heart

by ventusus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BBS Novel Compliant, Canon Universe, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Redeemed Vanitas, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusus/pseuds/ventusus
Summary: There’s no doubt. He knows it’s a strong enough emotion to reach out and make their hearts touch. Vanitas will feel how full and warm this realization makes his chest feel. He’ll know that Ventus can see the stars he admires so much in his eyes and how it takes his breath away. He’ll learn Ventus has been sitting on these feelings and trying to figure them out for some time until now when it finally hit him so easily.(or Vanitas finds out Ven is in love with him through their connection)





	heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a self-indulgent little play on how the xehanort reports and bbs novel state vanitas can feel some of what ven feels! i would've made it a little longer and more detailed, but i just wanted to get something out because i've gone too long without publishing something for vanven aka my number one otp!
> 
> thank you so much to my best friends fab and megan for ~~roasting me~~ being my betas! ;v; you guys are the best!
> 
> this fic is dedicated to all the friends i've made and bonded with because of vanven ♡

After an understanding that they were no longer enemies, Vanitas and Ventus grew closer over the years, leading up to Vanitas's reveal that he could feel Ventus's emotions. Ventus had accepted it as he does with any other one of Vanitas’s traits, but admittedly, it was a little weird for him at first. He had spent the entire week being paranoid and trying to control his emotions out of worry of imposing on Vanitas.

Vanitas had caught onto his strange behavior with a roll of his eyes, an explanation that he can only feel significantly strong feelings in his heart because the ability had weakened over the years they’ve spent as separate people, and an annoyed (but now also _fond_ , Ventus swears), “ _Idiot_.”

It’s been easier since Vanitas snapped him out of his worry, but there are still times where Ventus feels guilty. Those times include nights where his anxiety gets to him and he can’t—refuses to—fall asleep and days where the insecurities he thought he left behind in his younger years weigh him down. Vanitas always ends up seeking him out and telling him to _calm the hell down_ because the feelings are being a nuisance to him, too. After Ventus apologizes profusely, Vanitas stays with him. Depending on the level of his feelings, Vanitas fills the time challenging him to some stupid competition or argument to entertain himself (or, Ventus realizes later on with a warmth in his chest, distracting him) or sitting in still, but comforting silence until he feels better or eventually falls asleep.

There’s never been any shame from Ventus in _what_ emotions Vanitas can feel from him. While they haven’t been the same person in years, Ventus still views Vanitas as his other half and so he doesn’t mind being so exposed to him. He’s learned to trust him and be comfortable with him in a way that’s unlike what he has with anyone else—an intimacy unique to what only two halves of a whole heart can understand.

Vanitas, on the other hand, is more closed off—still prideful with a refusal to show any weaknesses. But the years spent beside his light half have softened him up a bit (no matter how much he denies) and given him a place to safely open up when it had became too stressful to continuously beat down his own weaknesses. Finally being able to do so has soothed his inner turmoil more and more better than any of his previous unhealthy coping methods had. There are times where Ventus wishes the emotion feeling ability was mutual so that Vanitas wouldn’t have to wound his pride by speaking up about those things. But when he voices this, Vanitas immediately shuts him down and claims he’s better off not receiving any of what he feels. That only makes Ventus want it more.

Despite the difference in what Vanitas is willing to share, it doesn’t put Ventus off. He understands the way Vanitas is and accepts it. It doesn’t affect the way he leaves himself bare to Vanitas and it never will. He's not the type to make things even, so he won't hide things just to match Vanitas's behavior.

Even if it’s something that might possibly push him away.

It happens when they're sitting in their usual stargazing spot, just beyond the training grounds, and Vanitas starts going off about how _god damn unbelievable_ it is that Terra doesn't like sweet foods. He complains that it's irritating because they have to work around his "shit taste" for dessert time, and when he says this Ventus observes the familiar wrinkle of frustration in Vanitas's brow and scrunched up nose, notices the way moonlight and starshine illuminate his face and give the gold of his eyes a warm shine, thinking to himself _Oh, I love him_ without any shame about his other half feeling it.

There’s no doubt. He knows it’s a strong enough emotion to reach out and make their hearts touch. Vanitas will feel how full and warm this realization makes his chest feel. He’ll know that Ventus can see the stars he admires so much in his eyes and how it takes his breath away. He’ll learn Ventus has been sitting on these feelings and trying to figure them out for some time until now when it finally hit him so easily.

Whether or not Vanitas is comfortable with it is the question that leaves Ventus waiting with bated breath. He watches Vanitas suddenly go still and silent while the feelings pass through him. To Ventus, their connection comes before any romantic interests, so while it’ll still hurt if this goes downhill, he’ll put it aside for the sake of what they’ve built over the years. He’s sure Vanitas already knows this, too.

Vanitas turns to look at him with a questioning gaze and the warmth in Ventus’s chest crawls up to his face, leaving his skin flushed. There’s nothing more for him to say that his feelings didn’t, so he settles with offering his dark half a shy smile.

A brief moment of observation passes before Vanitas tears his gaze away. Ventus watches him focus on the distance where the mountains reach the night sky and how his tense expression relaxes into something peaceful and softer, like the frequent nights when he falls asleep beside him in his tiny bed. Vanitas brings a gloved hand to lay on his own chest over his heart thoughtfully.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Ventus,” he says not long after with a snort.

Amused, Ventus’s smile widens. “It wasn’t really a choice, but even if it was, it’d be no different.”

Vanitas shifts his gaze back to him, drawing his eyebrows together and squinting his eyes at him almost disbelievingly. “You really _are_ such an idiot.”

That fondness in his insults that’s grown over the years is evident, but it doesn’t keep Ventus’s smile from pulling down into a frown. He can see what’s going on here. Vanitas doesn’t believe he should be the one Ventus’s feelings are directed at.

“Hey,” Ventus starts gently, placing a reassuring hand over Vanitas’s where it had fallen back to rest on the grass. Once upon a time, Vanitas would pry himself away from any physical contact, but now he eases under Ventus’s touch. “Don’t think that way. There’s nothing that could make me believe this is wrong.”

Ventus leaves his expression open and honest as Vanitas searches his face, his gaze trailing up over the radiance of Ventus’s smile to meet the adoring look in his eyes. Any fight that Vanitas had inside him seems to dissipate, with acceptance settling down in it’s wake.

The corners of Ven’s lips tug up even further, the smile on his face growing so much brighter. Vanitas stills, taking a moment to stare at the sight in awe before he lets his usual mask slip just the slightest and reveals a faint but genuine smile for the first time in all their years together. It’s such a beautiful look on him that if it’s not enough to cause his heart to burst, then the affectionate way Vanitas’s gaze focuses on him might do the job.

As Vanitas tentatively moves his hand from underneath Ventus’s to fill the space between his fingers with his own, Ventus realizes that he doesn’t really need the ability to feel his other half’s emotions that Vanitas has. He knows Vanitas’s answer to his love, even without the ability to feel it.

_Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ventusus) ☆ [tumblr](https://ventusus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
